


Jealousy

by growligan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU where Loki never fell from the Bifrost, Angry Loki is angry, Castration, M/M, Thor's pubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Finding out about Thor's feelings for Jane is just a little bit more than Loki can handle.





	Jealousy

Loki could take a lot. No really, he could. It was just that lately, there’d been a a bit more than usual for him to take, and Loki found that he couldn’t take quite as much as he usually he could. Because really, finding out that his brother had feelings for a woman shouldn’t be a big deal, right? Even if it was a human woman. Even if it was someone other than Loki.

Sadly, as Loki was not in the best of mental states at the moment, it was in fact a big deal. Which anyone could quickly have told just by watching the scene that was currently unfolding in the oldest Odinson’s bed chambers.

“After everything we’ve gone through together, you go and… you go and… with _her_! A mortal!” 

“Loki, please calm down” Thor begged, feeling slightly worried at the sight of his younger brother’s tousled hair and tear stained red cheeks. “It wasn’t anything--”

“ANYTHING SERIOUS!?” Loki interrupted. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me here, that it wasn’t anything serious!? Oh, it was just a one time thing, was it, and that makes it fine, now does it!?”

The words left Loki’s mouth in such a quick succession that Thor caught himself wondering how he even had time to breathe.

“Loki” Thor tried. “My brother.” He was hoping to reason with the angry man, being very well aware it didn’t seem particularly likely right now.

“Don’t you fucking use that tone to me!” Loki yelled. “Don’t you fucking dare, not right now!”

Thor moved his head just in time to avoid what would probably have been a teeth shattering punch, and quickly backed away from Loki who was swinging wildly.

“Loki, I’m not denying that I’ve grown fond of her! But that doesn’t mean anything!”

“Oh doesn’t it?” spat the Jotun.

“It doesn’t, because I know any relationship I’d start with her would be doomed! When she’d be sixty I’d barely have aged a day!”

For a moment, neither of the brothers said a thing. The room would have been quiet if not for Loki’s quick and shallow breathing. Then it came. The explosion Thor had been waiting for since Loki had first stormed into his room earlier this morning.

“THEN WHY DID YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING THING IN HER YOU KNOW WHAT!?” Loki roared, loud enough that Thor was sure half of Asgard had heard him. He desperately hoped that they hadn’t.

“Look Loki it’s not like we’ve been having a very good relationship lately!” Thor tried valiantly to defend himself against his raging brother’s accusations. For a second, Loki looked like he was about to yell something back, but then his features softened, and to Thor’s great surprise, he saw that his brother was smiling at him.

“You are right of, of course.” Loki laughed softly and Thor wondered whether the pearly laughter was merely a hallucination invading his terrified ears. Surely Loki wasn’t laughing right now? But he was, and Thor wondered if his dear brother had found reason at last. 

“I haven’t been treating you very fairly lately, now have I?” Loki sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “After trying to kill you and everything… well, I suppose I can see why you might have turned to someone else for comfort.”

It was a lie. Loki felt that Thor shouldn’t take everything so damn personally, but a clever idea had formed in his cruel little brain and now he was doing his best to act every bit the calm and loving brother. Thor, being the naive moron he was, would of course fall for it. Loki barely managed to suppress a snicker.

“I… am surprised that you would see it this way, brother.” Thor admitted.

“No, no, it’s alright. I know I can be a bit rash at times.” Loki stepped forward, engulfing his large brother in his arms. “Do you accept my apology?”

“Loki, you don’t even need to ask” Thor smiled and placed a tender kiss upon the dark locks.

Loki grinned dangerously against Thor’s humongous shoulder. It was time to get to the second part of his sneaky evil plan. He ran a hand down his brother’s back until he felt a firm butt cheek, and he squeezed.

Thor raised a surprised eyebrow. He hadn’t expected Loki to want them to be intimate after all this, but he supposed that his brother might see it as a way to repair things, and far would it be from Thor to say no to sex. Thor had an enormous libido and any day he got to put his dick in someone was like a miniature Christmas for him. Admittedly, he usually put his dick in Loki. But still. Loki was always eager and willing.

Thor allowed himself to be led towards the bed and then pushed down on it. Soon his brother was straddling him, still fully clothed while he helped the Thunder God out of his trappings. It did not take long until Thor was naked, his muscles flexing freely in the wind, and Loki grinned when he saw that his brother’s second hammer was already hard. Excellent.

He leaned in to kiss his brother who eagerly kissed back, running a hand down his brother’s hairless upper body until he found his happy trail. He pulled, and Thor giggled. He might be an enormous muscle mountain, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ticklish.

Loki kept playing with his brother’s pubes for a second, wishing Thor would shave just once in his life. Not that Thor was very hairy to begin with, and while Loki knew that it had caused Thor some issues through the years (most of Asgard’s warriors were very hairy), Loki had always preferred a slightly more hairless approach. He wasn’t disgusted by hair or anything, but the wild bush Thor had going on down there seemed out of place on his otherwise so naked body. It was a good thing Thor was well-endowed, or his dick might not have been very visible in the forest of dark blond curls.

“Loki...” Thor moaned. “Get on with it already.”

“Well, dear brother.” Loki looked up at Thor and as their eyes met, Thor realized that there was something very wrong with the expression on his brother’s face. “If you insist.”

Thor didn’t have the time to protest before Loki had produced a dagger out of thin air, and before Thor knew what had happened, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his most sensitive region. Thor screamed as the sharp weapon tore through his balls and blood soaked the white sheets.

Soon, Loki was standing up, triumphantly holding up his prize. His brother’s testicles.

Thor fainted.


End file.
